Where sun was taken by forest
by Mina-chan95
Summary: Warning: GURO. Trigger Warning: Kidnapping, Cutting, Broken Bones, Amputation, Mind Break, Drug Use, Use of Acids. Master Kyo is about to make same mistake and fall into wrong hands again, so, his disciple won't let this happen and protects his precious master from his reckless behaviour... [This was written as a part of guro collab with friend - Medical, Love struck, Stitching]
1. Chapter 1

**'Right, this time returning with another work. Well, this time I decided to write it as part of collab with my dear friend - she draws, I write. So, at the beginning planned innocent lil scene, but it seems carried on too deeply and ended up with this. So, before go, I'll give last warning (So that you won't cry or flag) This is gore and do not expect anything nice here. Even if it is my first guro type story, I still hope that it is the last one too. Anyway, for those, who wanna stay, don't complain, you been warned several times. *sigh* the critic is highly wanted, so, please, let me know if I doing something wrong at this kind of genre.  
So, this her art part : rukifrombullworth/art/This-won-t-hurt-815608314 please, check her page ^^ She is such a great artist and just awesome person in overall.**

**Thank you, Ruki, you're such a amazing person ^^**

Since very first meeting of Kyo Kusanagi, Shingo's life changed a lot. He just honestly admired his new idol and wanted to become such a great fighter at young age as his so adored Kyo. The day when this Kusanagi heir agreed to took Shingo as his student was the best what could happen to young Yabuki. Now this brunette could finally follow his master's step and be under his care. Even running various errands given by Kyo seemed to be more than enough, because then he could be useful for his precious and adored idol.

However, soon this beautiful dream has ended before it even started and all innocent hopes, which Shingo has treasured was slowly shattered. His so adored master become more and more distant and cold towards him as time goes on. These phrases like ''Sorry, maybe next time'', ''Just stop following me'', ''You're annoying…grow up already'' become more frequent and each time it stings more painful for this poor brunette. This young Yabuki began to realize that he was just a burden, a drag, nuisance. Slowly, but his innocent mind began to be poisoned by such a simple thing as being abandon and betrayed by the person, whom he worshiped and wanted to protect, hold close to him.

Even so, Shingo still didn't wanted to admit the truth and and lived on false hopes. If he become more useful, maybe his master will reward him with kind and gentle smile? Though this brunette. After he graduated from high-school, he entered medical university. After all, if he learn how treat wounds, then his master will notice him again and even rely on him. That's right, he may receive more than just being praised by getting his hair softly ruffled by the one and only - his Kusanagi-san. Ah, just what kind of warm gestures he could get or see? What kind sweet words of affection he receive?…No, that's wrong, he don't need this. This is what anyone could easily see or get. He wants something unique like to see the raw and most primitive emotions, which his precious master has never shown - a fear, despair, suffering, agony...death.

Years passed and this brunette finished intern studies and now he could rightfully put a white medical coat. Now he can finally face his master again and it's been awhile since he last time saw him. So, how about a little reunion for the sake of old times? though this brunette as he leaned back in his chair while taking a sip of cup of hot coffee. After he placed a cup with this hot content on his working table and sighed ''Don't worry, master…Soon we will be together and I won't let you go so easy. You're mine and only mine.'', now he just starred with empty and dead gaze at ceiling while he began sadistic smile.

Another day has begin, it was like any other day for this brunette and nothing seemed unusual. Without noticing the day has passed. And before Shingo leaves, he puts his long gray coat and black scarf and gloves. After all, it was pretty cold autumn's evening. While he was wandering alone in the streets, he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. It was no mistake, it was HIM. Shingo's so adored master…How many years it been since he last time saw him in real life? No, it doesn't matter anymore.

It seems that the time almost didn't touched this young man named Kyo Kusanagi. He remained as beautiful, kind and the most of the most as Shingo kept the memory of him so dearly. However, as this younger brunette took a better look, he felt numb and that frustration deep inside, because that gentle gaze and smile, these shy gestures wasn't for him. No, master Kyo would never look at him that way, it would be for anyone else than him. So, it seems that Shingo's precious mentor was on phone talking with someone and now was about to go to meet this person.

He can't allow this. No, someone will take his beloved mentor away, even thoughts that anyone else could freely embrace and hold his precious Kyo was too much for him and unbearable. This time Shingo has to stop this Kusanagi heir from falling into wrong hands over and over again. So, now when this older brunette hanged off the phone ring and started to leave, this Yabuki started to follow him from a far. When this unaware of his surrounding older brunette reached a darker alley, he stopped to check the time on his phone before continuing his way.

This when the younger brunette takes outs from his pocket a small transparent plastic bag in which was a small cloth and took out this piece of cloth. Now without realizing Shingo sadistically smiled and silently approached Kyo from behind, who seemed happily texting someone. After he was close enough to his target, he quickly with one of his arms wrapped around his master and with other hand roughly pressed the piece of cloth against Kyo's face and making sure it covered his mouth and nose.

Surely, this unexpected attack made this Kusanagi heir shocked and panicked. His heartbeat rapidly jumped higher and his eyes were wide-open. However, that fear was changed into fury for this backstabber. He tried his best to resist and fight back this fiend, but the scent of which was soaked this cloth was too strong and made him feel more and more dizzy with each second, his body started to give up on him and consciousness was fading away slowly. As he still was struggling to get out from the grasp of this person, he heard how this fiend whispered in deep tone in his ear ''Yo! It's been awhile…Kusanagi-san.''. In this state he could barely recognize whom this voice belonged, but this one sentence was that one finisher and now he was frozen in fear and finally passes out.

Fortunately, Shingo acted quick enough not to let his mentor to fell on cold pavement and holded him tightly. Later on, he thrown his mentor arm around back of his neck until it reach his shoulder and now Shingo placed his right arm around Kyo's right side of his waist and brought him closer to him. For awhile, this Yabuki had to support his master like this until they reach the destination place.


	2. Chapter 2

After couple hours Kyo finally starts to wake up slowly. He can still feel a bit dizzy like being drunk and not being able to move yet and his vision was still blurry. However, maybe it's a hung over and somehow he was in his bed already. It seemed to be a late evening, because it was quiet dim here. Just what a heck happened? Did he couldn't handle his beer again and just dozing down like an idiot? But then, who dragged him here? After this brunette's vision was clear, he just casually looks around and now for a second panics. This room looks unfamiliar to him - it's not his, that's for sure. But then, whom it belongs? Why it's so dim here?

Now he tries to sit up, but his body still fails at him - he was sent back to bed. After half hour, he tried once again. At least this time he can sit up. The first thing he did was looking for nearest light source. Soon enough, he managed to notice a small lamp on night table from his right side and now just simply pressed power button. But now he felt uneasy, discomforted and even ashamed when he checked under the deep blue color blanket. Just what a hell happen? Why he is in some stranger's house and, more important, why in the name of- he does not wearing anything aside bare underwear? Whoever did this, it's ain't funny at all…Kyo just lowers his head and bites his lower lip as hard as he could. Shit, he need to find his clothes as soon as possible and leave this place. Just who knows what kind of sicko behind this and the very least he want to know it right now.

This brunette was about to leave the bed slowly while cover himself with blanket. However, once his feet gently touched the ground and when he was about to stand up…All of sudden this brunette felt a deep and sharp pain on both of his heels, which made him loose balance and made him let out a loud whim before he was sent back to bed. This Kusanagi heir's face was still twisted in pain, however, now trough rough breathing he closed his eyes and tried to get his legs on the bed. It took a couple minutes to do it even such a simple thing like this. After this brunette was half sitting, he bended his knees and when he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that his booth feet were wrapped around a white bandage, which was slowly soaking in blood. All he could do is feel frustrated because of how he lowered his guard and ended up like this. Whoever did this, surely will pay for what their done to him…that's for sure.

However, he was returned to earth when he heard a sound of this room door's opening. Right now this brunette lifted his head and instinctively crawl up to the top of the bed and leaned against the wall. Now he waited until that cowardly bastard reveals it's true face. Kyo was ready to burn with his furious gaze alone this fiend, even without realizing he began to grid his teeth and silently growl. All this lil acting as cornered and wounded small beast has been dropped when noticed a familiar face and now he remained dumbfolded and confused. *click* The room was now fully lightened when this person pressed the switch.

Why of all people, did his disciple need to show up? However, there was something strange about him. It seems that instead of being concerned about his master's well-being and with no second though rushing to protect him, he just silently stands and predatory observes Kyo like he was his prey. Yet, he remained calm and slowly approached his mentor. What in the hell, happened to him? Surely, if he was mad about something, he would be honest and say what's on his mind and eventually on same day he would be the one who is apologizing.

So, Kyo has seen enough of times his disciple's momentary anger. Heck, it didn't even surprised him anymore and dealing with the reckless Shingo's behavior become a unseparatable part of training. He might behave like a child most of the times, but he would never able to purposely hurt anyone just to feel better.

No, right now, it felt like it was like a completely different person in front of him, but with Shingo's look. The older brunette does not like this at all and now could nervously swallow saliva. Now when his disciple sat on the edge of the bed near him, Kyo asks in unsure tone ''What a hell you're doing here?''. However, it seems that his question was ignored and the younger brunette remained silent. Surely, now Kyo felt uneasy and now he listened what his pupil has to say in calm yet in more sadistic tone ''So, you finally awaken, sleeping beauty?''. Surely, that voice alone paralyzed this Kusanagi boy and all he could do is stare wide-eyes opened at his disciple, who just gently brushed his so-adored master's cheek with his hand and somehow sleepy yet strangely smiled while observing him, but now adding ''It seems that the effect of chloroform has worn out…''.

However, when he noticed that this older brunette's bloody bandage on one of his feet, he cracked a smile and now looked directly into Kyo's eyes saying in disappointed tone ''Oh, you poor thing…Did you wanted anything? Why didn't you waited for me patiently and behaved nicely?''. This Kusagi heir's fear was changed to anger and now in serious yet shaking voice replied ''What is wrong with you? You better have good explanation for this, otherwise, I won't go easy on you.''.

Shingo only sighed and replied with more visible malice in his voice ''Hey, master, you're so cold and harsh as usual…Why don't try to be more grateful or smile? After all, I carried you all the way and made sure that you're safe and sound. Yet this how you thank me?''. That's it…it was a last drop of older brunette's patience, now he answered in strict and louder voice ''Stop messing around! I don't know what's your goddamn problem, but I'm leaving. Be thankful that I'll let this through fingers and won't beat shit out of you, but you better not cross a road with me ever again, got it?''. It didn't mattered if Kyo gonna go all the way only covered in blanket, that was very least concern of his right now. The sooner he leave, the better.

The older brunette pushed his disciple away and tried to get up. Strangely, Shingo just calmly stands up and watches how his master picks a blanket and tries to stand up. Kyo gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the sharp pain on his heels. So, now when he walk through his disciple still limping, he though that he finally going to leave this place. However, when this brunette wanted to leave with having such a innocent though like this, his disciple took a shiny baseball bat under his bed. After all, he knew that master Kyo would do anything like that, so, he had to prepare in earlier. He perfectly knew that no pain in the world would stop his master from moving forward, but at least cutting up his heels helped him to buy some time and cease the foolish behavior of his precious master.

While Shingo slowly approaches his precious mentor from behind, he make sure that it was a right angle and now he firmly holds baseball and with both of his hands…One sudden strike to front side of right tibia and Kyo tripped over the bat and second later it was accompanied with sound of cracking bones of his legs. The older brunette was shocked enough and only by the moment he crashed on ground began to scream in agony. While he was curling in unbearable pain, Shingo just looked down on him and now was in front of his master. He bended his knees and grabbed Kyo by his hair to make sure that he could see what kind of lovely expressions his mentor made.

Kyo's face was still twisted in pain and now he tried to suppress these loud whims and cries, however, it didn't affected Shingo, now he gave an ice-cold gaze and began to scold him ''Who told you that you can do as you please? I didn't told you that you can leave yet.''. However, now he took a better look at below his knees. Despise that older brunette's shins were smashed and there were visible the tips of broken tibia bones through damaged skin, it was dyed in such a beautiful red color.

Now this Yabuki closed his eyes and deeply inhaled that sweet scent of iron. Once he slowly opened his eyes were filled with such emptiness and dimness inside and gazed on his new toy, he said ''Just look at you…How reckless and foolish you are. But it's okay. You won't be able to run away.'', but he paused for awhile, he began to smile and now added with more sensible malice and insanity in his voice ''…Unless, you decide to crawl like a disgusting maggot. Ah, but then, I have to crush you like an ugly corpse. That would be such a shame, don't you agree? We just barely started yet you're already pathetically fallen…So low and disgraceful.''.

Finally, he released Kyo's hair, however, all of sudden, that maliciousness seem to be disappeared yet that dead gaze remained. Shingo kneeled and brought his master closer to him just to embrace him and hug him tightly. Now with more gently voice he said ''It's okay, I forgive you…As long as you will be the bird, which sings just for me, I'll forgive you anything. So, let's get along from now on…''. After hearing these words, this older brunette realized that it was too late to hope that his disciple returns to his senses and that now he was at his mercy. However, for now Kyo still had a hope that this fiend eventually has to leave this house. So, when it happens, it will be a chance to escape. He is not sure how, but have to, otherwise…no, he tries to brush way all these gruesome thoughts. But for now, all he could do is wait and endure for a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

When this Kusanagi heir was putted back into bed, Shingo began to treat his precious master's broken legs. As soon as Yabuki finished with wrapping around a snow-white bandage around one and another leg of his mentor, he wanted make sure that Kyo wouldn't try anything funny, so, just in case, Shingo wrapped a ducktape around Kyo's arms until his elbows. After finishing it and covering Kyo in blanket, this younger brunette notices that his master didn't bother to move or look at his side, like he was lying in bed and remained still same - lying on right side nearly in embryo pose. However, that sudden obedience and silence of Kyo started to irritate him.

No anger, no agitation, no resistance - something is wrong and he knew it. Did Kusanagi-san gave up already? Did he broke down so easily?…No, it's can't be. That cunning fox was up for something and no matter what kind of cheap trick it can be, this Yabuki will make sure that his newly adored doll won't have such a naughty toughs or empty hopes. However, if master Kyo wanted to run away so badly, he could have done it already and even being tied up, wouldn't stop him. Yet he acts like a victim and does nothing at all. Even if he on purposely putted this lil acting, it won't help now. Yes, it may worked in the past, but enough is enough.

This Yabuki was sitting near his wounded pet and roughly grabbed his cheeks with his one hand and now was enjoying that expression, which Kyo made. That gaze…it's almost like it says 'I'll remain silent no matter what and even if beat me, I won't cry', it seems that anger still remained but it was mixed with sadness. Shingo only sighed and replied in more gently yet omnious voice ''Why do you have to make a face like this? Do you want me to look bad?…Don't worry, tomorrow you'll be freed. So, why don't you rest for awhile.''. Surely, this promise didn't gave a better hopes and without saying this Kusanagi heir understood that this not about the freedom he wants. Like never before, this brunette wanted to live at any cost and hoped that sooner or later would wake up in cold sweat from this nightmare. But for now, this Kusanagi heir was restless and couldn't let his guard off any longer.

The morning of the new day. Kyo was asleep, but all of sudden he felt how his hands were roughly grabbed and rised older brunette was half asleep, when he noticed that his disciple holds a knife with his other hand, now this Kusanagi heir's eyes were wide open and he froze in fear. When this knife was pointing to Kyo's chest, he closed his eyes and was prepared to be stabbed, but the blade moved up to his tied arms. The sound of tearing tape made this brunette to open his eyes and after his hands were released, he dumbfoldly observed his disciple for awhile.

It seems that Shingo was wearing a long gray coat, but before leaving, he bid a farewell ''Hey, Kusanagi-san, I have to go. So, I return in the evening…Please, do not try anything reckless. Oh, and don't try to bother contact anyone, okay? It's useless.'' now he picked from his coat's pocket a familiar phone model. It was no mistake, it was Kyo's phone. How did he got it and what this bastard did? So, this brunette now bitten his lower lip as hard as he could and now he asked his disciple in tone mixed with anger and pity ''Why are you doing this?...Shit, whatever I did to you, I'm sorry.''. However, it seems that it didn't moved even the slightest Shingo, who replied in cold and harsh tone ''I don't have time for this. I'll be late for work. So, I'll leave the house under your care. See you soon.'' and with that the younger brunette left the room.

Is this some kind of joke? What caused such a drastic change of his disciple heart and why this all happening to him? Though Kyo for awhile. However, if Shingo has left for sure, then he cannot waste any time. Each second is value and could cost his life, which seemed like greatest gift ever given to him like never before. So, heck, if he might never walk ever again, but he can't die here. Right now, the only problem is how to get up from bed. Well, even slightest impact or touch where his bones were broken is too painful, so, he just closed his eyes and gritted his teeth while crawling to the edge of bed.

However, now this brunette stumbled across with another problem - how to get down and get something to cover him up. Heck, he want to leave at least with having some dignity left. So, there was no other choice - he had roll over from here. Somehow, but he had over-come the pain, he knew it yet was afraid. After taking a deep breath, he forced himself to fall from bed by concentrating that most of damage would be for his upper body.

After the fall, Kyo gasped and curled into a ball, his face was twisted in pain yet he tried not weep. However, only after awhile, he managed to calm down and now he dropped his previous idea, cos that would take too much time because of this useless effort. This brunette still had some strength left in his arms, so, he gritted his teeth and crawled towards door. On purpose or not, but it was slightly opened, but that's more than enough.

It was such a good chance and it even gave the hope of being rescued later on. Once he reached the gap of door, this brunette pulled door more wide open. Heck, he was getting step closer and forgot to be more cautious about his surroundings. Without looking, he so confidently placed his hand on first step of stairs…All of sudden a lot small needles began to sting him. After shakingly drawing his stinged palm, Kyo notices how it was covered in pins. Surely, this more like a childish prank, rather than threat but it seems evens such a absurd measurements were used against this brunette. When Kyo finished with removing these pins, he took a better look at staircase - even if it wasn't so high, every step was covered in these.

''So, now you're going to play like that, you little piece of shit?…You forgot who the fuck am I and whom you messing with.'' though this brunette as he approached closer to stairs. Second step - same stinging. No, it's nothing…he been and trough worse, so, now Kyo gritted his teeth, while ignoring bunch of pins piercing his skin, maybe took to boldly the third step. Not only the pins were sunken into his palm but now, because of slippery surface, he lost his balance. For the brief moment he froze and just felt like it was so unreal. No fear, no pain, no nothing, his senses almost numbed…Even this brunette was tumbling down, it felt so distant for him.

After landing on the ground, this Kusanagi heir screamed. His whole body was teared and some of pins remained spiked, his right arm was so unnaturaly bent. As for legs, at least Kyo was fortunate enough not to see this - the saw-edged tip and good piece of tibia bone was clearly visible. The exit was basically so close to him like it's mocking him for failing. Now he felt so vulnerable, weak, pathetic and utterly defeated yet refused to admit it. Unable to move, he could only stare at this cursed door and wait until the arrival of this household. Does it really mattered why all of this were happening?…Right now, all he wished from the bottom of his heart was waking up in comfortable hospital's bed. Without realizing, this brunette fells asleep with tears running down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually this brunette started to regain his consciousness yet he felt that his head was too heavy. However, once he could lift his head and see more clearly, he notices that now he was in whole new place. What a hell is this? It was so cold and humid…From the surroundings, it looked like operation room, which hasn't been in use for years - the crack of walls were even rusted and that deadly silence only accompanied by singly water drops and buzzing sound of light installation didn't rised any trust at all and, surely, even those quack doctors had better room for their unfortunate victims.

Heck, Kyo felt so dizzy like being drunk, once he tried to move his body, he realized that his hands were tied behind him and was sitted into some wooden chair. However, something else was wrong. Why he didn't felt anything below his knees? Now this brunette slowly looks down and along noticing that he wore a white shirt and familiar black uniform, his eyes were wide open and his heart beat become more frequent. Fuck…his legs were chopped down until above these knees. This Kusanagi tried to scream yet there were no voice just a pitiful sigh.

No matter how many times he tried to let out his voice…same result - voiceless scream. Hidden from outer world and left alone to rot alive, who knew this brunette gonna to end up in such a pathetic and miserable way. However, maybe he wasn't so lonely after all. Finally, he heard behind him how his executor saying in sadistic yet tired tone ''So, you are still alive? I though that this drug already killed you yet you're awake. It is amazing, don't you agree?'' when Shingo closely approached his ex-mentor's back, who now wore long medical coat and rubber gloves.

He continued his malicious speech ''What a terrific monster you are. However, will you survive the next doze? No normal human can take so much of it, even you would drop dead, right, Kusanagi-san?''. That chuckle of his disciple now echoed inside Kyo's head ''Why are you so quiet? Oh, that's right…You lost your beautiful voice and now it's mine. '' Shingo gently brushed with his gloved hand through Kyo's stitched front side of throat ''How many times did you sighed these ' I love you' ? How many times did you wrapped people around your little finger with such a sweet lies? Disgusting…So, you didn't need it in the first place.''.

When this doctor looked down on Kyo's lost limbs, he continued his twisted speech ''Unfortunately, you wanted to run away, no matter how many times I warn you not to. It can't be helped then, but I had cut you down a little while you were under the drug. I though you were already dead, so, I started to remove some unnecessarily organs. That's all. See? I even dressed you up the same how you left me. However, it means that now I would need a drug, which keep you awake then. But don't worry, I have prepared something for this case and after this ends, you'll become much better, more perfect.''.

After Shingo placed his hand on his ex-mentor's arm, with another one he picked a small syringe and now before injecting the drug into his beautiful mentor's sleep artery in sweeter voice whispers ''Don't worry, Kusanagi-san…this'll only hurt a lil~'' and now with sudden move inserts the needle in injects the drug. Soon needle was removed slowly leaving a small stream of crimson liquid go down. ''Then, which do you prefer - eyes or arms? Where should we start?''.

Just before starting to untie his newly adored hands, Shingo gave a warning ''Don't try to fight back or else I'll leave your half dead corpse sitting on nearest dumpster. Don't worry, someone will definitely pick you up and play with you, but they won't be as merciful as I am. You are useless without me, remember that.''. No matter if this older brunette wanted to resist, he was simply too weak and still naively hoped that this is just a bad, really bad and messed up dream. However, his further silent prayer was interrupted when he felt how his right hand was placed on cold surface of procedure table, which surely, had a lot of tools prepared for him ''Hey, Kusanagi-san, did you know that most of the nerves are nearly at your fingertips? So, how about we test this out?'' now this doctor gently spreads the fingers of Kyo.

While this Kusanagi heir nervously observed his palm, his disciple took a hammer and with sudden movement and smashed the tip of his thumb. Kyo just tilted his head and letted out a breathless scream. However, it seems that such a interesting reaction amused this younger brunette, but without waiting too long, Shingo moved to lower vertebra and before another hit mockingly replied ''What's wrong with you? You been and through worse pain, so, why are you crying over such a small thing? Just endure your punishment for your sins.'' then another hit - another whim and cracked bone. Surely, this finger was now colored in mix of dark red and blue.

Now it was time for index finger. That's right, the one which always gets ignited upon showing the victory over this brunette's opponents. So, now doctor Yabuki was curious how come his ex-mentor didn't tried or bothered even for once to use his flames and break free. After he hinted the hammer, he strikes with using more strength than before. It seems that after breathless whim of his new toy, Shingo roughly grabs Kyo's chin and lifts his head. What a pathetically absurd reaction - along with face twisted in pain, the older brunette even openly cries and drools. However, it didn't moved this mad doctor's heart and now in disappointed tone asked ''Why do you always look down on me? Are you not taking me seriously even now?!…You sure are so cold and cruel.''

After releasing his ex-tutor's head, Kyo remains keeping his head down. He had no strength even to do such a simple thing like this. Heck, even now his twitching palm was too weak even to move. However, the following hammer smash didn't caused such a strong and raw reactions as before. Is Kusanagi-san passed out already? In this case, how about a gentle awaking touch, though Shingo, who now slapped harshly Kyo's face, surely, that kept him awake even in paralyzed in fear and suffer. Vertebra after vertebra, and one finger after another were smashed until the right palm was completely broken, twisted and dyed in such a beautiful mix of darkening red to blue.

However, instead of moving to another arm with same treatment, Shingo placed hammer on procedure table and after that gently from behind hugged his wounded beast and said '' Please, rest for awhile. I don't want you to broke so easy. It is no good if you decide to die and won't understand what have you done. Don't worry, I'll return after good hour. So, don't think up anything reckless in mean time, okay?'' and with that he took a half rusted nail from procedure table. After making sure the tip of it was in the center of broken palm, Shingo once again took a hammer into hand and after hinted, he nailed his ex-idol hand to table. At least this time Kyo once again letted out a lovely for younger brunette's ear agonizing breathless scream. Shingo just sadistically smiled and while putted his hand in medical coat's pockets left the room.

Once again he was left all alone, however, now instead of trying to resist and escaping, this brunette started to accept what's been happening to him. No, he just didn't cared anymore about anything and what happens next to him. After all, who needs such a disabled and limbless individual? now he would be nothing more than a burden and bother. Someone who is dragging down and a disgusting piece of living meat…Now he was as good as these rubber dolls - for anyone's personal use at any time, except he could only breath. That was the only thing when he could be superior.

Half hour passed so slowly as it felt like it was months. It simply lasted too long and when this brunette was about to rest, the loud sound of creaking door woke him up. However, Kyo didn't bother even to lift his head. It seems that his disciple ignored his presence and now went to nearest sink and after picking a glass, he filled it with ice cold water. Is it for making this Kusanagi heir awake? Probably, probably, who knows, who cares... But when Shingo returned, he placed a glass of water on same procedure table where his ex-idol's hand was nailed. Once Shingo approached him closely, this time he was in front of his adored new toy. But this time instead of picking any of tools to modify his ex-mentor, this doctor gently holds and lift Kyo's head with his one hand. While observing his ex-mentor's facial reactions, he notices that lively and energetic gaze was gone, now it was almost empty and exhausted yet aware gaze. However, now Shingo moved his another hand near this older brunette's face.

Once he moved couple of his fingers so close to Kyo's eyes, that gaze was lively again. However, it was filled with fear and now this Kusanagi heir heavily breathed and was gasping. He tried to shake his head, but it seems that now his disciple made sure that he would face him. Doctor Yabuki only chuckled and innocent yet malicious voice asked ''What's wrong with you? I just want to remove these unnecessarily organs. You seem to like giving your kind and gentle gaze so recklessly to anyone you meet. You do love to deceive people with it, don't you? What a manipulative and sick bastard are you…So, you don't need it.''.

After this younger brunette's fingers touched the right eye-ball, he inserted his middle finger deeper inside. Once the eye-ball was almost out of eye socket, Shingo placed his thumb and now after firmly squeezing the eye, he pull it until the ocular nerve and extra-ocular muscles were visible. All Kyo could do was wide-open his other eye and silently gasping, he barely could move his body. Heck, now he can barely see, however, his disciple just observed this eye-ball and while holding it with one hand, he picks pair of scissors and cuts the nerve and around the eye muscles. After observing newly obtained item, he placed it inside the glass of water and let it slowly sink and dye in light red.

However, when this doctor notices his so-adored Kyo's face, he sees rather an beautiful contrast on it - yes, he was suffering and scared, but…his right side with empty eye-socket cried in bloody tears while left and untouched side still remained so pure and was shedding crystal clear tears. Surely, it perfectly fitted for such a twisted and two-faced person as him, or so though this mad doctor. After picking up a clear tissue from his medical coat, Shingo wipes the dark red liquid from his ex-mentor's cheek and around eye-socket, now comforting him ''Don't worry, I'll another one at peace. After all, I want you to see my last present for you before you go, Kusanagi-san…But for now, here.''. It seems that now his disciple was looking for something on procedure table. After finding something in sterile paper pack, he unwraps it and now it revealed that there were two smaller paper packages - one with sterile needle for stitching wounds after operation and another - suture.

After pealing up the both packages, this Yabuki prepared for another procedure. When Shingo approaches his ex-tutor closer, he shuts his master's eye-lids and begins to stitch with such a careful pattern. One small stitch after another and now Kyo's eye socket was properly closed down firmly. However, he still needed a better finishing touch, right? So, now after picking another small package, he picks small piece of cotton and near to that package a small bottle of disinfection. So, without waiting, he opens the bottle and press the cotton against the bottle and pours this strong scented liquid. It seems that this time it was only innocent disinfection of sewed wound. When he putted stained with fresh blood cotton on procedure table, Shingo decides to give one of promised presents to his mentor.

It seems that now after picking a small plastic package from his left medical coat's pocket, he tears the top of it. Apparently, it was a sterile package, which contained a snow-white eye-patch. After gently placing on Kyo's missing eye, he was now preparing for another operation.

This time, he bended down near the procedure table and looked inside the black suitcase for something. When he placed a mysterious item wrapped in several layers of tissues and paper, Shingo was smiling like an idiot who found something great. However, it also means that he prepared another villainous sweet talk. After placing this item on procedure table, the younger brunette looks at so far modified doll ''You know I was thinking whenever to crush or chop down little by little your left arm, but it seems that you may enjoy it like a masochistic sicko, which you become.'' after cracking a smile, this doctor continues '' However, you don't need your arms anymore. You'll just keep giving a false hope by embracing anyone tightly yet gently and then use it for your advance.''.

When Shingo unwrapped the thick layer of paper of this item, it was clear that this huge bottle didn't look like fine medicine - it had no labels, no warning signs. After this doctor took carefully this bottle's neck and opened it, he approached his ex-tutor from behind and now lifted his left paralyzed arm. ''Hey, Kusanagi-san, you sure know how to slowly corrupt and poison people mind. When you fell that someone isn't useful or in your favor, you discard them, right? That's why I even prepared something special for you. You have no idea how hard I obtained this acid, but don't worry, everything is fine now. So, let's see how you gonna endure the same corrosion.''.

Now he carefully poured this transparent darker green color liquid on Kyo's upper arm, this older brunette's breathing become rougher as he was terrified, he also felt nauseous. That's right, the smell of his own burning fat and melting flesh was too strong. While silently gasping, he wanted to turn his head away from seeing how this acid now started to melt his muscle tissue and until it slowly reached a bare bone. Even if his disciple stopped pouring the acid, the spot where it was burnt by it there was already surrounded by ebony and that stench of human flesh remained.

However, after short pause, this younger brunette continued to add acid, but from slightly different angle. Same sound of hissing and corrosive acid accompanied by silent gasping, but this time at least this older brunette lowered his head. After awhile, when most of flesh and muscle were gone and bone of upper arm clearly visible yet also badly damaged, Shingo carefully placed acid on procedure table and now he took his ex-mentor's upper arm and broke the bone until the arm was torn apart from the rest of body. When this doctor tossed this lost limb like it was any other piece of meat on ground.

Now it was time to move for the last remained limb. It seems that everything would be okay, if it wasn't for nailed palm…However, instead of removing the nail, Shingo took Kyo's wrist and now pulled out his arm until the nail torn apart in half this Kusanagi heir's palm in half. This doctor had to hurry up, otherwise, his poor patient will loose too much blood and he couldn't allow that. So, this time Shingo poured the rest of acid, but making sure that it would land on his precious master's flesh and bone…

Good hour has passed and now after wrapping around white bandage around lost limbs Shingo decides to take another break before final operation. After all, his patient also passed out by nearly end, so, it would be nice let Kyo enjoy his last dream…

Eventually, this Kusanagi heir started to regain consciousness, however, that light above him was too bright and blinding. Apparently, it seems that now he is lying on operation. No, there was no point of resisting if you can't move. It doesn't matter whenever it was an effect of drugs or loosing will. All he could do now was just being slowly killed by his disciple who become his executor. He didn't felt any pain or emotions anymore. It seems that something was cracked . Yes, after this brunette's sternum was separated, the rib-cage now could be opened. However, it seems that Shingo looked for very specific organ and didn't bothered removing lungs. So, after pushing lungs away, the still pumping heart was visible.

After awhile, this red and lively muscle was removed and now non-stopably pumping in Shingo's hand. This doctor made sure that his ex-mentor would be able to see it and in more sweeter tone said ''Ah~ so, this is how look the most rotten to the core organ…Surely, you never need it, if all you can do is…''' however, slowly this brunette conscious become more and more vague to that point where the words loose any meaning. Second by second and that small flame was dimmed and the pulse of this brunette life become silent. Finally, this Kusanagi heir was swallowed by darkness.

**A/N: Anyway, thanks for reading. Surely, at some at least it was a good practice. And that's how Mina never write guro ever again *sigh* remind me to prepare something nice for 12/12 - -' cos feeling bad for tormenting 'im. So, like always, see you next time~**


End file.
